when ego's clash
by mayachloe
Summary: a love/comedy story about vegita and bulma


Back on Namek our hero Gokou had just defeated the planet Namek... as it exploded... the others who had just been wished to earth by use of the dragonballs were talking ...   
"Guru please tell me that... my dad he's still alive right... and ... and he's coming home now...isn't he????" Gohan asked guru worried about his father Gokou...   
"I'm sorry Gohan... but I don't know I can't tell from here..."the father of all the Nameks replied   
"It's ok Gohan... he'll be alright... if I know Gokou he'll be back soon..." Bulma comforted Gohan...   
"Hahaha... that's a laugh... Gokou coming back form all that... hahaha... now that Gokou's out of my way... and Freeza... I'm now the strongest being on earth... and I'll need someone... in name Gohan...who is one of the last survivors of an ancient race... to be my personal servant..." Vegita said selfishly   
"BE QUIET VEGITA... LEAVE HIM ALONE" Bulma said comming to Gohan's aid   
"Your wrong Vegita... my dad will be back and he'll come beat you..." Gohan said crying and yelling at the same time...   
"Hahaha... you couldn't be more wrong..."   
Gohan got up and charged at Vegita and started to beat him up... a punch to the chin... and the jaw... and one humongous kick. Sent Vegita flying into the dirt... he got up and started attacking Gohan... sending the coragous half sayjin , half human Gohan away putting him back in his place...   
"What a waste of a sayjin..." Vegita said just about to send Gohan to the next dimension...   
"Not today Vegita... back off" Piccolo said coming to help Gohan... Vegita walked off...   
"Well now that that's over you can all stay at my house until you figure out what your going to do... it's not the tashjma hall but it will do for now" Bulma offered   
  
Back at Bulma's house, Bulma saw Vegita standing there... looking at her... all of a sudden she felt something... as though it was saying that he's the one... she shook the thought out of her head and went over to talk to him... it came again... she felt all nervous and shy for the first time... she new it was love... but she kept on denying it even though she was still going out with Yumcha...   
"hey vegita... wow what's that stench... oh it's you... come on cutie... you need a shower... this way please..." Bulma said to vegita   
"oh alright if I must... I do want a shower anyway..." vegita said to her... all of a sudden he felt it to... although he had never loved anywone or ever felt that feeling before had a feeling about that certain word that had once been said around him... love... the feeling before confused him... he didn't know what it was that made him think it... he didn't want to admit that he had those sort's of feelings... and for her of all people...   
An hour later... she showed vegita to his room and then introduced him to her parents...   
"hello... I heard that you made the gravity changer in gokou's ship... can you make one for me to train in?" vegita asked   
"of course" bulma's dad said   
a week later vegita was training in the spaceship... while bulma was talking to yumcha...   
"hey your not going to believe this but I had a dream about vegita!" bulma told him   
"WHAT YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT VEGITA...."yumcha yelled out surprised   
"yeah... and he was a good kisser to..." bulma said the other more shocking part of her dream   
"WHAT YOU KISSED HIM!!!!!!"yumcha exploded   
"oh don't get jelous it was only a dream"   
yumcha flew off all angry...   
"humpf men"   
all of a sudden vegita's capsule exploded   
"AHHH... VEGITA ARE YOU ALRIGHT"   
she ran over to the rubble to see him lying down unable to get up... she put her arm around him to help him up... she felt it again...   
"get off me I can stand on my own... I'm fine"   
"I was just trying to help..."   
he colapsed as soon as he got to his feet. So her and her father carried him to his bed...   
it was 11:00pm by the time he woke up... and bulma was asleep right next to him in a chair...   
she woke up with noise of him sitting up...   
"wow your ok... i...ummm... you need your sleep... so I'll leave you alone..." bulma walked out the room   
"he's soooooo cute... I guess he's alright... well I guess he's a friend... oh damm all that I love him... I knew it"bulma thought to herself as she fell asleep in her bed. Back in vegita's room... he sat up in bed... his face turned red as bulma's face came into his head...   
"oh man I guess it is possible... she's asleep so I guess it's ok to look at her... man I lov... I love her" vegita thought to himself   
he walked in her room and stood there stoping the light from the hallway entering her room... he turned around and closed the door... she woke up but still kept her eye's closed and faked sleeping...she needed to know what he was up to... he walk up to her bed sat down on the bed and put his hand on her cheek...   
"oh man... she's so pretty... if only she could be mine..." he said   
"I can" bulma sat up grabbed his hands and pulled him down so that he was leaning over her with both hands on either side keeping him up... she kissed him on the lips... and he didn't resist...   
"I love you vegita... that's why I'm doing this"   
"i... do to..."   
they kissed again   
  
the next morning he woke up got dressed, went to the space ship and flew off... leaving bulma alone with only the memories of what had happened the night before...   
"morning dad... where's vegita???"   
"he flew away in the spaceship this morning"   
"huh.... Why... oh I know I shouldn't have done that..."   
she ran off in tears. He knew what had happened last night... and he felt angered by the fact that vgita had just left without saying good bye to bulma... but was proud that of all people she had chosen someone as powerful as him...   
she rang yumcha and told him to come over...   
ding dong   
"come in...oh hello yumcha bulma's up in her room... she's upset you might want to go cheer her up... I think it has to do with vegita..." bulma's mum said   
he ran up the stairs...   
"bulma are you ok what happened...???"   
"oh yumcha... it's vegita... I'm so sorry... I don't deserve somone as good as you... I fell in love with vegita... and he said he loved me and it all went to far... and we ummm..."   
"huh... bulma... you didn't???"   
"I'm sorry yumcha please don't leave me... I love you"   
"you did... bulma how could you... you cheated on me... no... no more games ok... just don't do it again... ok... we'll get a test and see if your pregnant and then forget it ever happened ok"   
"oh thank you yumcha... I will..."   
week's later they had the test done and bulma proved positive... she was going to have a baby..."   
  
a 9 months later bulma was in the delivery room... and yumcha was pacing up and down the hallway...   
"calm down buddy... it'll be ok..."krillan said   
"I can't..."   
"it's ok... chichi is in there with her... everything will be ok..."   
"your right..."   
the docter came out and anounced that she gave bith to a baby boy...   
they called him trunks.   
  
Years later... vegita's spaceship landed back on earth... and vegita stepped out and flew away to find gokou...   
Not finding him he decided to go take a visit to bulma...   
  
Ding dong...   
"I'm coming... oh vegita if your looking for bulma she's at yumcha's house"   
"ok thanks"   
he flew off to yumcha's house all angry and jelous...   
he pulled something out of his pocket and looked at it... he let out a tear and then put it back...   
he landed on the balcony of yumcha's house... yumcha walked out and saw him...   
"VEGITA.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE... AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO BULMA AND TRUNKS HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE IN PUBLIC YOU PRICK!!!!!"   
"huh... what are you talking about??? Who's trunks???"   
"what!!!!!! You don't know?!"   
"yumcha what are you doing... who's out there with you?"   
"bulma stay inside... you don't wanna know"   
"yes I do" bulma said as she walked outside and saw vegita.   
"ah.... You... vegita... it's you... oh I missed you so much... where did you go after all that had happened... you havn't met your son... trunks..."   
"huh... I have a son????... wow another sayjin... let me see him.... I demand to see him..."   
"ok but before you do you must promise me that you won't leave us again after I tell him about his real dad... he thinks yumcha is his dad..."   
"what yumcha!!!!! My son thinks that wuss is his father!!!!"   
"WHAT... WUSS HOW DARE YOU!!!!!"   
"back off yumcha you have no idea what your getting yourself into..."   
vegita said as he grabbed the cuff of yumcha's shirt and pushed him against the wall...   
"HEY YOU GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!!!!!!" trunks said as he ran out the door and pushed vegita off yumcha and against the wall...   
"don't you ever touch my dad again you hear???"   
"trunks he's not your real dad" vegita said to him   
"WHAT WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???"   
"YOUR DAD!!!!!.... AND I DON'T... THINK I KNOW.... Don't you know you have sayjin blood running through your veins haven't you ever had a sudden erge to fight something or someone kid??"   
"yeah so.... "   
"that side came from me... and that tail of yours... that is the sayjin tail..."   
"huh I don't even know you... and you just waltz in here and expect me to believe all this... what a load of crap..."   
"oie boy's stop it!!! ... come inside... all of you... we've gota talk..." bulma told them all about vegita and her meeting and falling in love(exept for certain private facts)...   
"what so this vegita guy is my real dad... don't expect me to like you... you've been away my whole life and you come here and expect me to like you... you've got another thing coming..."   
"well wern't going to tell you till you were old enough to understand because we wanted you to grow up with a normal childhood... we didn't think he was going to come back this soon though so we have no choice..."   
trunks was in shock... he started to cry...   
"I HATE YOU ALL!!!!... WHY CAN'T I BE A NORMAL KID... I MEAN TAILS... FLYING... POWERS... FIGHTING... BEING IN THE EARTHS SPECIAL FORCES... IT TO MUCH... I HATE MY LIFE!!!!"   
He ran off to his bedroom in tears...   
"oh no what am I going to do..." bulma put her head in her hands.   
"it's ok bulma... we'll fix it..." yumcha said just as he went to hug bulma vegita shoved him out of the way and kissed her on the cheek... she blushed...   
"I'll go talk to him" yumcha said   
"humpf..." vegita scowled   
"knock knock" yumcha joked as he walked into trunks room...   
"want do you want... are you gonna tell me more lies????"   
"no... I'm not... please listen to me"   
back in the lounge room bulma and vegita were talking...   
"vegita... why did you leave????"   
"I went to train... look just because I love you I doesn't mean that I will stop trying to beat kakorot understood..."   
"yeah ok... and when you left... did you still think of me???"   
"this is hard for me to say but... yes... all the time... but because of my hate for kakorot I left and I might even do it again someday but if I have to...ok... forgive me...bulma???"   
"yes... of course I do"   
she leaned over and kissed him on the lips... and whispered in his ear...   
"I still love you... meet me down by the lake outside my house at midnight...ok"   
"huh... ok..."   
they started to kiss... until they heard trunks door open...   
"ahh... get off... we can't let them see us like this..."   
vegita jumped off bulma, fixed himself up and changed couches...   
"hey... dad ... mum I'm sorry... and you to vegita... I'll try to get used to all this..."   
  
it was midnight... vegita walked down the hill... he saw bulma... he smiled and blushed when he saw her just sitting there...   
he walked up behind her pushed her gently so that he was leaning on her...   
"hey vegita... great entrance..."   
"shhhhhh...." Vegita kissed her gently... they left their lips locked for a while not saying word... bulma brock the silence   
"I love you..." she said... she pushed hm off... and threw him into the pond...he held himself up out of the pond kissed her... catching her off guard and pulled her into the pond...   
"bulma please promise me you'll love me forever... cause I do..."   
"I promise... you promise to..."   
"I will" vegita looked at his pocket and the special item sparkled...   
he turned back to her... p0ushed her playfully under the water and then dived down with her... he kissed her...   
they went back up...   
"this is the best night so far..."   
  
in the morning vegita rolled bulma's head off his chest... she woke up...   
"morning babe"   
"hey handsom... we better get going... before someone see's us..."   
"you want a lift to your parents house... or to wherever your going???"   
"yeah sure..."   
"were to??" he asked as he picked her up...   
"my parents house..."   
"ok... lets go..."   
he flew off with bulma in his masculine arms...   
"ohhh... I'm lucky..." bulma said as vegita pinched her butt...   
"huh what for.."   
"oh to have a man like you... of course..."   
"hehehehe" vegita said blushing...   
  
they arrived at bulma's house...   
"alright see you later ok...."   
"ok... I love you..."   
"I love you to..." vegita replied... he kissed her held it for a few seconds waved and flew off...   
from the distance yumcha had seen what had happened...   
bulma turned around and saw him... staring at her...he started to cry...   
he flew up to her...   
"what was that... what about us... I thought you weren't going to do anything with him again!!"   
"huh... I'm sorry... yumcha... it's just that he was sooo sweet... and it just got out of hand..."   
"not that line again bulma... I don't wan't your stupid excuses anymore... It's to hard for me to take... but still I guess you don't love me anymore?"   
"no I still do... but I also love vegita..."   
"huh... well... I'm sorry bulma but you lied to me... it's over... no more games... don't come over at night anymore... get your things from my house and get out of my life... good bye bulma... I love you still... but this hurts to much..."   
"yumcha noooo.... Please don't do this..."   
"leave me alone... the damage has been done... you sliced away one half of my heart the first time... but now the other is gone to... good bye for the last and final time..."   
he flew away and left her crying...   
  
9 months later bulma, trunks, vegita, chichi, gokou, gohan and krillan were at the hospital... chichi was accompaniying bulma in the delivery room again...   
vegita was the one pacing the hall way this time... gohan was talking to krillan... while trunks and gokou were getting dizzy watching vegita pace...   
"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS... TELL BULMA I LOVE HER..." he flew out the window...   
"DAD NO... DON'T LEAVE US AGAIN!!!!" he gave chase to vegita...   
"krillan stay here and help bulma and chichi when they come out... gohan come with me we better help catch vegita..." they joined the chase as well...   
"DAD COME BACK... YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US AGAIN... IT'S NOT HARD TO FATHER ME OR MY NEW SISTER TO BE..."   
"leave me alone trunks..." vegita yelled out as the capsule closed at bulma's house... and blasted out to space...   
trunks collapsed to the ground in tears...   
gokou and trunks comforted him...   
back at the delivery room bulma and chichi were thinking of something to name the new baby girl...   
krillan walked in and said out a name...   
"what about bra..."   
"I love it..."   
"yeah it's great..."   
"thanks krillan... your always there for me..."   
bulma said as she hugged him as a thanks...   
"so... my little baby girl how about that... do you like the name bra...?"   
bra giggled...   
"well I guess that a yes... congratulation bulma... and remember me and the others are here If you need help taking care of the kids ok..."   
"yeah me two..."   
"thanks chichi... thanks krillan..."   
  
years later It's trunks's 13th birthday...   
"shhh he's coming..."pan whispered   
"someone get ready near the lights" bulma whispered   
gokou ran over and turned to the lights.   
"thank's gokou..." bulma thanked him   
"hey why's the light's off mum?... this isn't funny..." trunks said as he walked into the room...   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRUNKS!!!!!!!" everyone yelled   
"WOW... YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST... THANKS..."   
"happy birthday trunks you cutie..."gohan and videls daughter pan said to trunks shortly after she kissed him on the cheek...   
"hehehe... thanks pan..." trunks blushed...   
"how cute... she sure does like him..."chichi said bulma laughed...   
"mum is dad coming???" trunks asked   
"ahhh... trunks somehow I don't think sooo..."   
"good... I hate him... he's such a chicken..."   
"trunks don't say that about your dad..."   
"but he deserves it!!!!!!"   
"if I deserve it then what am I doing back here for my sons birthday???... I guess I'm not wanted after all..." vegita said as he had just walked in the door... bulma ran up to him, hugged him and then kissed him passionately on the lips...   
"vegita I've missed you for along time... where did you go?"   
"I've been getting my life together... I left the planet and got heaps of great things for our new house... I'm ready to father my children... I came back a week ago... all this time I have been making a house... and I set everything up... it's not far from gokou's house,,, I'm amazed no one noticed it..."   
"actually I noticed it... but since I could read minds and I could tell you weren't ready yet I didn't tell anyone..." karin said   
"well thank you... for keeping it quiet"   
"it's ok vegita..."   
"Dad????... is it really you???"   
vegita picked bra up and said...   
"so you're my daughter... what a pretty young girl... bulma you did a great job raising them without me..."   
"well umm... I have had a lot of help... mainly chichi, krillan, my parents and yumcha..."   
"WHAT YUMCHA!!!!!!!"   
"yeah don't get jelous I still love you... he just helped..."   
"oh ok..."   
the next day was a very busy day for trunks and his family... they where moving every thing into their newly made house...   
"ok trunks you take this box... gohan you take the plates... and I'll take the bed..."   
"ok dad"   
"thanks for the help gokou..."   
"no problem vegita anytime... if you need help where right next door ok..."   
"thanks I'll keep that in mind"   
vegita walked up to bulma and kissed her softly on the lips then walked off to bra and started to playing with her...   
bulma walked up to chichi...   
"man vegita is some guy... he's changed so much... he used to be a real jerk... but now just the sound of his voice melts me... and he's so cute... but then again he has always been cute to me..."   
vegita turned around blew a kiss to bulma, winked and turned back to bra... bulma felt like she was going to faint...   
"ahhh.... He's sooo dreamy..."   
"bulma you sound and look like teenager... hehehehehe"   
"hey what's up chichi my beautiful..." gokou picked up chichi in his strong masculine arms and kissed her... he set her down on the ground blew a kiss, winked and walked away...   
chichi felt like fainting to...   
"oh man now look what guys do to us girls... ahhh man he's sooo good to me..." chichi said blushing...   
"yeah gota love guys..."   
gokou walked up to vegita, bra and pan...   
"man I love doing that..."   
"yeah gokou your right it's fun making the girls melt for you..."   
"man you should have seen bulma's face... it was all red after you turned around"   
"well what about chichi she wasn't exactly her normal color either..."   
just then they turned to see gohan just finish serenading videl on the balcony of vegita and bulma's new house...   
videl walked up to the girls feeling all weak in the knees...   
gohan kissed her hugged her and walked up to gokou and vegita...   
"well gohan it seems that your getting in on it to..."   
"yeah that's true... but I can't help it dad she's so good to me,,,"   
just then vegita flew over to bulma and picked her up in the air...   
bulma shouted out to every one   
"come on every one a party at me and vegita's new home tonight... and here is the fun part... you have got to dress up as someone... and as for the couples you have to dress up as a couple for example ash and misty from that cartoon my daughter watch's.... they are a cute couple..."   
  
later on everyone is getting ready... and the phone rings   
trunks picked up the phone.   
"hello?"   
"oh hi trunks... just the person I'm looking for..."   
"ok well here's the scoop... I like you a lot so I thought that maybe we could go to the party together... so what do you say???"   
"ok pan... it'll be fun... lets go as... ummm..."   
"I know!!!!!!!!"   
"ok then who pan??"   
"lets go as bulma and vegita!!!... it'll be fun..."   
"well ok... I'll see you then..."   
"bye"   
"cya"   
trunks hung up the phone...   
"YES!!!!!!!!!!.... MUM... DAD HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!..."   
"that's great honey..."   
"and guess who where going as?????"   
"I don't know who..."   
"BULMA AND VEGITA!!!!!!!!..."   
"THAT'S GREAT HONEY... I'LL HELP YOU WITH THE COSTUME..."   
"thanks mum"   
"how cute our daughter and trunks...   
hey do you want to go as anux xun amun and imhotep??... you know from the mummy???"   
"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA. GOHAN... I'LL START ON THE COSTUMES NOW..."   
  
over at gokou's house   
"mum I just got a phone call from bra... me and her are going togther as you and mum..."   
"hey good going goten... chichi and I are going as misty and ash..."   
"and guess what bulma and vegita are going as cleopatra and ceascer!!!!!"   
"that's so cute... well I had better get to work on these costumes"   
  
later on at the party...   
  
ding dong...   
"I'll get it!!!!"   
"oh hi bra..."   
"hi... hey goten... hey gokou and chichi... great costumes...hehehe"   
"yours is cool to..."   
"thanks...come in"   
"hey trunks... where is bulma and vegita???... there getting dressed"   
"hey you look like vegita..."   
"hehehe how cute..."   
"yeah he's going with pan... as vegita and bulma...hehehe"   
"wow you did a great job..."   
  
later on after everyone had arrived...   
"hey krillan how cute... you and androind 18... who are you???"   
"oh hi gokou we are barbie and ken..."   
"oh that's great... hey there coming down now... it's about time..."   
"hey everyone..."   
"WOW BULMA YOU LOOK GREAT... YOU TO VEGITA WHO ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE???"   
"cleopatra and ceascer..."   
"WOW YOU GUYS LOOK SO CUTE..."   
just then over where trunks and pan were trunks unhooked his arms from pan and ran to his bedroom..."   
"TRUNKS..."   
"huh whats up with him???"   
"don't worry I'll go talk to him"   
"I'm coming with you gohan..."   
"ok goten..."   
  
knock knock   
"go away..."   
"trunks it's me and goten..."   
"oh it's only you come in..."   
"what's wrong???"   
"it's vegita and bulma...it used to be me and mum and bra... but now he came back after all these year and now she's all over him... not to mention bra likes him straight away... I hate him... he might be my real dad but their not even married and I can already tell he's keeping something from us..."   
"huh like what... what made you think that..."   
"IT'S ODVOIUS... HE KEEPS LOOKING AT HIS POCKET... THEN HIS EYES GO WATERY AND HE LEAVES THE ROOM... normally goes down to the lake he's keeping something I know..."   
"well why don't you go talk to him???"   
"cause I hate him!!!!!"   
"well your going to have to eventually..."   
"your right... ok I'll go talk to him..."   
  
"DAD... COME HERE!!!!!!!!!"   
trunks shouted out to vegita as he ran out the room...   
"well that's one problem solved..."   
"hehehe... your great at this bro..."   
"thanks goten..."   
  
"whats wrong trunks?"   
"come here I've gotta talk to you..."   
they walked out the front door....   
"whats wrong trunks..."   
"your keeping something from us... what is it???"   
"huh???..."   
"don't play dumb... tell me..."   
vegita looked down at his pocket   
"there that's how I can tell... you keep looking at your pocket..."   
"ok come with me trunks I've gotta show you something but I can't do it here... your mum can't know just yet..."   
"I knew it he's been cheating... I bet it's some girls phone number... I hate my dad..." trunks thought to himself   
they arrived at the lake...   
"ok trunks... here it is..." vegita pulled out something round and shiny   
trunks saw it...   
"AHHH... I... I'M SORRY DAD... I... I DIDN'T KNOW YOU FELT LIKE THAT... IT IS FOR MUM RIGHT..."   
"yeah of course it is..."   
"why don't you give to her tonight??"   
"because I'm afraid she'll reject it"   
"she won't... dad I want this family to be real... but it won't until you ask..."   
"umm... I love her... ok I'll do it tonight at dinner..."   
"YES!!!!!!!..."   
  
later on at dinner...   
"gohan you won't believe what the secret is..."   
"what... what was it..."   
"vegita's going to do it at dinner you'll see..."   
"ok then... I look forward to it..."   
  
after everyone had finished eating vegita looked at trunks and he looked back... vegita put his hand in his pocket and pulled it into his hand...   
"everyone... I have an announcement... so please listen...   
I love you bulma... I have had this ready for some time... but I never had the guts to say this... until tonight my great son trunks convinced me to say this to you...   
Bulma will you marry me???"   
"ahh... I'd love to!!!!!!!!!"   
vegita put the ring from his hand onto her finger...   
everyone got up and cheered...   
"I knew you could do it dad... you're the best..."   
  
weeks later...   
"I can't believe today is the day..."   
"you look great as a page boy trunks...   
"thanks gokou... you look good as the best man..."   
"hey thanks... but I can't wait to see what vegita and bulma look like..."   
"yeah I know this should be good"   
"hey there's vegita!!!...he's coming"   
"WOW... DAD LOOKS SO COOL IN A SUIT..."   
"hey vegita... you look great... are you nervous???"   
"very..."   
the wedding music started...   
"cool here come the bride's mades and the flower girls..."   
"hey bro you look good in a suit..."   
"thanks you look cute to... where's pan" trunks said blushing...   
"she's coming..."   
"and where's goten... he's supposed to be the second page boy..."   
"I'm over here you dofuse..."   
"ahh hi goten..."   
"hey here come's pan..."   
the kids and gokou all looked at trunks... pan looked at him, then to the ground and back up at him blushing... trunks was smiling a blushing smile...   
"gohan... psst... gohan"   
"yeah dad..."   
"have a look at trunks and pan... it's so cute... and you should see goten and bra... they seem to be getting along really good..."   
"ohhh... how cute!!!!!... ohhh hey here come's videl..." gohan whisled at her a hey you sexy whisle...   
everyone turned and looked at gohan and laughed...   
and just then it was time bulma started her walk down the aisle...   
gokou and trunks looked at vegita and bulma they were blushing...   
bulma's dad let go of her and and sat with his wife...   
vegita looked at her parents... they nodded a proud look at him... he new that they were proud of him... just then he wondered what his parents would have thought of his future wife... whether they would approve... and whether they were watching now... he felt a sad feeling as though he was going to cry... he never had cried when his parents were killed and he felt like crying for them now... he started to have flash backs... first gokou fighting freeza, then finding out gokou killed freeza and then his son came from the future and killed freeza for good... seeing the tyrant go down for good... then cell came with the android's... he remembered cell obsorbing the androids and turning to his perfect form, gokou laying his life on the line to save the earth from cells destruction and him coming back to life and almost killing his son... he remembered how he felt... he had felt as though his own life had been brought down to it's own end... he felt he would lay his life on the line to save trunks and his close friends not to mention his new wife bulma from cell... he remembered gohan's final blow to cell and his destruction for good... his life was then returned to normal... no more fighting for now... after the beam to trunks he had droped his attitude and from then didn't care AS MUCH as he did before about his pride... his attitude had lightened a little but it wasn't gone... but as he looked at his beautiful wife and children he new that the attitude was gone for good...   
bulma walked up and grabbed vegita's hand and held it softly to her cheek her eye's closed as her memories returned... after seeing him for the first time on namek... vegita to her was a true blooded sayjin, although she new he always would be she still saw a man in him, a man who she loved... after years of knowing him... she knew he was the one for her... then when he left after that most wonderful night with him... she had trunks 9 months later... then he came back for a while... after inviting him to a romantic night by the lake... she had known that after all that he would propose... she knew he was scared of this and that he had kept the ring ever since he met her at her parents house... she was just waiting...   
she opened her eyes to see his beautiful eyes looking into her's romantically...   
"vegita... your mine now and for me you'll stay forever..."   
"I will but on the condition you'll do the same for me..."   
"I will... forver..."   
they shared a quick passionate kiss before turning towards the priest...   
they looked at the priest...   
and the ceremony continued...   
  
after the ceremony it was time for the reception...   
the speeches began...   
"for everyone who came to the wedding for me and my beautiful wife... I thank you... this night is the best night of my life... thank you for sharring it with me... I hope you will enjoy it as much as I do and much, much more... my life has improved greatly ever since bulma and my two wonderful kids walked into my life... I was afraid at first... but now I know where my destiny lies... I thank you gokou, chichi, and family for being there for me and my family all this time... I thank my parent in laws, krillan and yumcha for helping us settle down... I thank piccolo, tien, choutzu, kami who is now fused with piccolo and dendae who helped me stay sane through all this... piccolo I guess all those times we've meditated really helped..."   
everyone laughed...   
"any time vegita... I'm proud..."   
"hehehe... and I thank my son trunks for giving me the courage to propose... and my loving family... also I thank my parents who now are dead thanks to freeza... for raising me to be who I am now... oh by the way thanks gokou, gohan and my son from the future and all the fighter's, z warriors and so forth for protecting the earth the way you do... and now I'd like to start off the dancing with my wife, brides mades, flower girls, page boys and the best men... quickly on to the dance floor with your partner..." vegita ended his speech   
it was time for the dance between the bride and groom...   
  
"well I'm happy that it's me and you... and not someone else because I would kill myself if it wasn't us..."   
"even though you've got powers and you can fly it doesn't mean that I wouldn't catch you and stop you from doing so... cause if you weren't here I wouldn't be here either... I'd never survive without you..."   
he kissed bulma and the forehead...   
bulma started sniffling...   
"huh????.... what's wrong???... why are you sad..."   
"huh me... what... huh..."   
"well... are you ok..."   
"me oh yeah..."   
"ummm then why are you crying???"   
"oh that... I'm just soo happy... we are finally a true couple... I just know that we were meant to be..."   
"hey..."   
"yeah bulma??"   
"wasn't it cute the way pan flirts with trunks???"   
"yeah I know even though it's just for fun..."   
"trunks is so much older than she is... it's nice the way he acts back towards her though... he's just being nice..."   
"so we think..."   
"hehehe... stop joking..."   
  
back at the main table...   
"isn't this soo sweet..."   
"yeah chichi... it is..."   
"their such a great couple..."   
"yeah... remember at our wedding... man did you look hot..."   
"huh??... gokou... not in front of the kids..." chichi said blushing as gokou picked her up and held his masculine arm around her waist.   
"oh gokou your so sweet..."   
"I know..."   
she kissed him on his forehead...   
"ewwww yuck parents..."   
goten complained...   
"I reacon it's sweet..."   
"oh yeah... I'll take a hint from ya dad..."   
gohan put his arm around videl's waist as well...   
"hehe... this is fun... hehe"   
"yes my sweet... karamia"   
gohan said as he started kissing videl up her arm imitaating gomez adams...   
"hey man that's gross..."   
goten said as he turned his head to see trunks flexing for pan...   
"ewww that's even worse... my best friends a wuss..."   
"hey I am not!!!!!!!"   
the boys started to rumble playfully...   
"STACKS ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" pan yelled and jumped into it...   
"come one now all couples to the dance floor now..." the host shouted   
"chichi come on..."   
"hey videl lets dance my dear babalishous..."   
"oie my dear android 18 come on over..."   
"hey pan we might not be a couple but still lets go dance..."   
"hey bra it's the same with us but still trunks is right... lets rock..."   
  
out on the dance floor...   
"well I'm glad this has finally happened... vegita..."   
"yeah me to..."   
"hey how did you first start to like me????"   
"well I don't know... when I first saw you... you were hugging onto yumcha... and all I could feel was hurt... and then later... outside your house... it was practically love at first sight but I didn't want to admit it... cause I was so stuborn... and such a proud warrior I was afraid of love so I guess that tried to keep it away... believe it or not you were my first crush... and I'll have to say that loving you is a wonderful feeling you make me happy..."   
"wow same here..."   
bulma rested her head on his masculine shoulder...   
over with chichi and gokou...   
her head was rested on his chest just like bulma and vegita...   
"gokou... remember how all that was..."   
"huh... what do you mean... was..."   
"huh... no I didn' t mean it like that... I was refering to our wedding..."   
"oh... man you looked so good..."   
"awwww...."   
"and still do..."   
"your such a mushy guy... I love it when you wue me..."   
"oh really... I remember how your eye's sparkled... and the way your hair was so soft and silky... your skin was so soft... and to think your beauty will continue forever..."   
"awwwwww... gohan is lucky to have a father like you... and I'm lucky that my father let you have me as your bride..."   
"awww..."   
"oh by the way don't think that because of all the wueing your doing it doesn't mean that your going to get out of helping me wash the close tonight... and I know that you were doing all that wueing because I said that I like it... ok... you big dufus"   
"hey that hurts..."   
"don't worry you're my big dufus..."   
"awwwwww..."   
over with gohan and videl...   
"I love dancing with you... remember our wedding... it was great...   
and your such a great dancer... and your really romantic to..."   
"that's a really nice thing to say... your so good to me..."   
"I'm glad to hear that... and I feel really bad about the my dad took credit for you defeating cell..."   
"STILL...look videl I don't mind... he's my father in law... plus it was ages ago..."   
  
weeks later...   
"this great huh..."   
"yeah... just layzing around on the beach..."   
"yeah and to think we didn't pay anything to get here..."   
"yeah it pays to have a husband who can fly..."   
"hehehe... it also pays to have a wife who just happens to be the prettiest in the world..."   
"awww your to good..."   
"I know..."   
"hehehe"   
bulma and vegita started kissing...   
"oh yeah and a great kisser..."   
"I know I'm to good..."   
"hehehe you're the best vegita..."   
the two were on the last day of their honeymoon...   
"well it's been a great 3 weeks... it's been fun... you know before we go which has to be soon... how about we go to that spot under the warf???"   
"huh... bulma... I'm surprised at you... your such a kitten you always want fun..."   
"yeah I know..."   
the two ran off...   
  
week's later... at gokou's house...   
"so what was it like on your honey moon???"   
"well chichi... it was..."   
vegita cut in...   
"great... fun... romantic... fun... lovely... fun... oh and did I mention fun..."   
"well I take it you had a great time..."   
"yeah... chichi what was your honey moon like???"   
"ahhhhhhhh... it was so romantic... gokou can be so romantic when he wants to..."   
"ahhh... the sunset... looking into chichi's eye's while sipping lemonade from the same glass as her... ahhh..."   
gokou said trailing off...   
"yeah you get the point... you don't need to know all the details..."   
"hehehe... anyway I had a thought..."   
"yeah... well spit it out..."   
"why don't we all go on a camping trip???"   
"yeah that's a great idea... lets call everyone..."   
"yeah lets get going"   
  
at the camp...   
"ok lets unpack..."   
"yep... our 2 week vaction is about to begin..."   
"yeah right not for the women were gonna have to cook for them..."   
"uhuh..."   
"you know bulma... you've matuared a lot since you've had kids..."   
"I have..."   
"yeah... we used to argue heaps remember when marron called us old..."   
"yeah... that was cruel but true..."   
"HUH!!!!!!... WHAT!!!!!!!!!... DID YOU JUST CALL ME OLD???"   
"NO... AND DON'T BLOW A GASKET AT ME CHICHI!!!!!"   
"HEY DON'T LIE... YOU DID CALL ME OLD... WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING MISSY BUT YOU'RE THE OLD BAG NOT ME!!!!!"   
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!..."   
"hey girls...calm down..." gokou said as him and vegita pulled them apart...   
as this was happening gohan and videl where down by the lake   
"this is going to be so magical..."   
"yeah... I'm so happy for bulma and vegita..."   
"their such a good couple..."   
"yeah just like you and me"   
videl blushed at gohan's words...   
she leant on his shoulders   
"I love you gohan..."   
"I love you to..." gohan leant over and grabbed a carnasia and put it behind videls ears...   
"kame hame haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
all of a sudden a suge kamehame ha wave went flying over gohan and videls heads... they turned around to see goten laughing his head off...   
"GOTEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"   
"hey calm down it was just a joke... I wanted to scare you..."   
"that was a really cruel joke goten..."   
"oh well... you can get over it now..."   
"GET OVER IT... YOU ALMOST SINGED MY HAIR..."   
"YAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"   
"ahhhhhhh!!!!! What's going on??????"   
"hahahahahaha... now who's the idiot..."   
"huh trunks!!!!!... you... you jerk..."   
"well... you shouldn't have messed with gohan..."   
"ohhh... you shouldn't have done that... man I'm going to kick you ass..."   
"hey don't mess with fire..."   
"ok you be the fire I'll be the water that puts you out..."   
just then goten charged at trunks and they started in a full on brawl...   
goten chucked a punch at trunk's stomach... but trunks moved just in time... he chucked another punch but trunks dodged the attack went underneath goten's punch and punched him in the stomach...   
goten growled... and did a flying kick at trunks knocking him down...   
trunks licked the blood off his lips... did a cheeky look and blasted a small fireball at goten it hit him... goten got up and charged but just as he was about to hit him gokou grabbed them...   
"hey dad what did you do that for..."   
"yeah... it was just training..."   
"WHAT... hahaha that was training... don't lie to me... I heard the arguement..."   
gokou dragged them off and sat them on the bench...   
"chichi... punish these to... they were fighting again..."   
"ok honey... ok... goten you can go study and trunks you do the same..."   
"hehehe... ok that was weird..."   
"oh gohan I hope this makes it better than" videl kissed him passionately on the lips and ran off...   
gohan was left there day dreamimg about the kiss...   
  
it was time for bed... vegita walked back to the others from putting the kids to sleep... gokou, chichi, gohan, videl, krillan. Andoids 17 and 18, piccolo, yumcha, tien and choutzu were waiting aound the camp fire... he sat down next to gokou...   
chichi whispered something about a surprise bulma had for vegita... he smiled cheekily... everyone around the camp fire new exept for vegita and they were all waiting for the surprised look on vegita's face...   
chichi walked away from the camp fire and returned with a suge cake...   
chichi put on some music... the song lollipop...   
and all of a sudden bulma popped out of the cake wearing her night gown... she started dancing in front of vegita...   
she was singing to the song...   
vegita stood up... bulma grabbed his hands and continued her dance...   
she walked over to her tent...   
and motioned for vegita to follow...   
he smiled a surprised, nervous but happy look... gokou winked at him... and vegita walked off...   
  
in the morning gokou walked out to see vegita standing at the lake... staring out into the water... he turned around and smiled at him...   
gokou walked up to him...   
"man bulma is one hell of a girl...I'm glad that she's mine..."   
"yeah me and her have been friends for ages... she's really great... but I'm proud of who I've got..."   
"yeah bulma and chichi might be different in a lot of ways but when you think of it they are so alike..."   
"yep were really lucky..."   
they continued talking...   
chichi and bulma saw them as they walked out smiled at one another and called out to them... they ran up to the boys...   
they picked up the girls as they ran to them...   
"hey chichi..."   
"yeah..."   
"isn't this great..."   
"oh yeah..."   
the two couples kissed...   
"oh hell yeah!" bulma said   
"hehe and they were saying that they are lucky..."   
"yeah it's great to be married to a fighter..."   
  
it was lunch time... and everyone was on the blanket eating...   
trunks heard something ruffling in the bushes...   
"hey goten do you hear that???"   
"huh... no... hear what..."   
"that ruffling..."   
"what..." goten said with his face stuffed with food...   
"oh never mind"   
"trunks... don't worry I heard it to..."   
"you did???" trunks got up and started heading towards the bushes...   
"trunks don't go by yourself... I'm coming..."   
"thanks..."   
"no prob" pan said as she grabbed onto his arm...   
"hey trunks that's gross..."   
"huh.." they turned around to see goten behind him...   
"I ain't leavin you alone with no one but her what if you have to fight or somthin you can't do it by yourself..."   
"hey thanks you guys..."   
they walked up to the bushes...and a man jumped out...   
pan screamed... everyone turned around... goten noticed the gun he was holding... and grabbed trunks and pan and pulled them back... the man was drunk...   
gokou got up and walked up to him...   
he stuck out his hand and said   
"hi... can me and my friends be of some service???"   
"yeah... stand back and let me use you as target practice...   
"huh..." gokou said In his worried yet surprised voise and shouted   
"TRUNKS MOVE NOW!!!!!!..."   
the terrorist pointed the gun at him...   
"NOOOOOO TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!" vegita said as he got up and jumped in front of trunks just as the man pulled the trigger... vegita went down...   
"NO DAD... GET UP... DAD... PLEASE... DAD NOO... AHHHHHHHH... YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" trunks yelled...   
he charged at the man... and knocked him down... trunks flew up and started shooting fireballs at him...   
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....... FINAL BLAST!!!!!...."   
trunks special move came into effect...   
he continued shooting fireballs...   
"trunks..."   
"huh...dad... no... this isn't fair... why... it should've been me..." trunks said as he stoped shooting and colapesed to the ground in tears...   
"trunks... come here.." vegita said all shaky...   
"dad???"   
"it's ok... I was happy to save you... I love... always remember that... ok... and you don't need to waste your energy for me... I love you take care of yourself... ok... and take care of your sister... and your friends... but especially your mum... ok..."   
"what!!! Dad... dad... dad... it's going to be ok... your going to live and we'll be one big happy family..."   
"yeah vegita don't talk like that... everything will be ok..."   
krillan gave him a senzu bean...   
vegita tried to stand up but collapsed to the ground again the senzu bean wasn't enough to keep him up...   
"yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." trunks yelled as the anger got to him again... he punched his hand into vegita's stomach and pulled out the bullet...   
"uhhh..."   
vegita said as the pain shot threw his body...   
all of a sudden the man somehow got up and threw a rock at vegita... it knocked vegita unconscious...   
"AHHHHHHH YOU BASTAD!!!!!!!" bulma said running towards the man... she started pounding on his chest with anger and crying at the same time... gokou flew up to her and restarined her...   
just then they all heard...   
"distructo disk!!!!!!"   
"special beam cannon fire!!!!!!"   
a beam and a disk went flying into the man   
krillan and picollo where very disturbed about what had happened...   
they didn't know him that well but he was still a friend...   
the man finally colapsed into the dirt...   
bulma ran up to vegita and cried on his chest...   
she kissed him...   
  
weeks later...   
bulma was at the hospital with vegita... watching over him... she had been there ever since the insident...   
The kids were staying at gokou's house...   
Trunks hadn't done anything ever since...   
He had eaten a couple of times... but only a couple apart from that he just sat at the window staring out into no where...   
"we've got to do something about trunks... this isn't good for him..."   
chichi said...   
"well what can we do... goten's tried bra's tried and hell even pan's tried... but no one can make him budge..."   
"why don't we try to take him to the hospital again?"   
"yeah it's worth a try... hey trunks would you like to go visit you parents????"   
trunks turned around...   
"huh???... yeah ok..."   
  
  
2 week's later...   
at home trunks, bra and bulma were drooping around as usual...   
bulma was talking to bra about heaven...   
trying to convince that if vegita die's he would be in a good place...   
and that they could just wish vegita back with the dragonballs...   
when they heard trunks crying and a pencil scratching on paper... they knew he was writing about vegita in his diary...   
so they walked in to try and cheer him up... when at that same time vegita came out of the coma... he sensed trunks life force deminishing slowly and he knew that it was from sorrow... so he flew out of the window and off to his house...   
  
half an hour later... bulma and bra were still talking with trunks but they weren't successful...   
all of a sudden trunks felt vegita's life force nearing... but he didn't believe it because the hospital hadn't called... he put his head down on to the table and started to sob... bulma and bra went quiet... vegita's life force was to close he couldn't handle the pressure... trunks jumped up and shouted   
"THAT'S IT I CAN'T HANDLE IT I'M GOING TO THE HOSPITAL I'VE GOTTA SEE DAD!!!"   
"hey if you want to see me then turn around!!!..."   
a familiar voice said to trunks...   
he turned around to his dad...   
"DAD YOUR OK... I MISSED YOU SO MUCH... ARE YOU OK... THANKYOU... YOU SAVED ME AND DIDN'T THINK ABOUT YOUR OWN SAFETY... I LOVE YOU DAD!!!!!!!" trunks shouted happily   
"well do I get a hug or not?????" vegita said...   
ran up to vegita and hugged him...   
trunks and bra started jumping up and down happily...   
bulma turned to vegita and said...   
"I love you"   
"I love you to..."   
they kissed...   
the end


End file.
